the_141_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
XCOM (Season 3)
The Plot Episode One : Blast From The Past (Part 1) A year later after the alien assault on XCOM, Bradford has become a broken-down drunkard who lives in them fringes to surviving the occupation but, on one faithful day, he is reunited with some other remnants of XCOM and convinced to go with them in following a map to a sanctuary but stop at a diner on the way when they meet a old ally as well as two new dangerous threats. After this encounter, the group and their new member push forward but find themselves facing something rather dark as they cut through a cemetery. Episode Two : Blast From The Past (Part 2) Continuing to follow the map, Bradford's team must cut across the edge of town near a local bar where they find and are forced to fight an ADVENT patrol who were going through the area as well which causes them to see ADVENT being attacked by the aliens themselves. After having dealt with the patrol, their team later come to arrive at that freight yard where the supposed sanctuary is but all they find is the aftermath of an massacre which leaves them filled with vengeance and taking it out on the enemy forces that remain in the area. Episode Three : Blast From The Past (Part 3) Now motivated to fight back in whatever way they can, Bradford leads his team to a police station where ADVENT forces have set themselves up after a group made a final stand there early on during that occupation in order to send a message to their alien invaders. After the fight, the team come to the decision that they're in need of rest and head out to a farm on the outskirts of town to get it but, while there, it soon turns out that their aliens have been hunting them after their recent actions and they are left to fight their way off the farm Episode Four : Blast From The Past (Part 4) Moving on from the farm, this squad soon walk into a ambush while crossing that nearby dam and are forced to fight through the gauntlet that has been rallied for them in a stand. A few years after this stand, Bradford and his squad are doing their best to work up a local resistance when they are pointed in the direction of a town beside the sea that has gone dark, leaving them to investigate it and find ADVENT doing the same just as a strange type of chryssalid come from the sea directly and leave them with more questions than answers. Episode Five : It Came From The Sea (Part 1) Despite having little information to go by in terms of the new threat, Bradford's squad realize the Chryssalids pose a threat to all settlements next to the coast and travel to warn the closest town but, when they arrive, they find it in several dangers already. After rescuing as many civilians as they can, the squad are pointed to a old and abandoned fishing village where them natives had spotted a weird older alien technology based transmitter as the new DJ they have been listening to reveals his work to all of his "fans". Episode Six : It Came From The Sea (Part 2) Reluctantly deciding to help the DJ since it is their only way they will be able to find where the rest of these transmitters are, the squad head to his cabin by the ocean in order to rescue him and his bodyguards just as ADVENT comes to get him themselves. Later, a day after they extracted the DJ successfully on his boat, the DJ ends up running away to a nearby hideout of his in order to find a old record collection which forces the squad to head into overrun territory and bring him back to safety. Episode Seven : It Came From The Sea (Part 3) As they recap on everything they know, the squad soon find themselves the victim of the DJ's next scheduled broadcast sessions which results in the boat being attacked as they have to hack into his computer to stop that broadcast. After it has been stopped, the DJ points them in the direction of a early ADVENT chip transmitter in a attempt to build his own radio network which gives their team a chance to destroy it in the hopes of stopping all of these disastrous impacts of his actions as well as offer a new plan. Episode Eight : Resurrection (Part 1) Fifteen years have passed since their planet became occupied and an squad led by Holly Thomas ends up hearing a SOS while on normal duties for the resistance, they decide to respond which causes them to be brought into the effort that is much bigger than can be expected and are soon on an mission to escort a man with top secret information to a classified location. Along the way to that location, the squad take a small detour that causes them to encounter a woman from the new cities. Episode Nine : Resurrection (Part 2) Having learned of what Lena's true intentions were, their squad continues on their trip which takes them to that Helena settlement where they must debate on what they are going to do with their extra baggaging as Lena herself is faced with conflicted information and it only becomes harder to see this clearer picture when ADVENT themselves launch this attack on that settlement and their squad are forced to defend these locals before their squad continue onward to their ultimate goal where hope awaits them. Episode Ten : Resurrection (Part 3) Being taken aboard this Elpis, their squad members are able to begin seeing just how big an effort that they are becoming apart of is before they meet these remnants of XCOM and settle into new surroundings. In the next weeks of travel, Amar grows closer to Lena and is also given this very interesting prospect until they arrive to Wunderland where they meet some other remnants of XCOM to trade for something but it is here where Amar also faces some personal conflict with his relationship with Lena. Episode Eleven : Resurrection (Part 4) With ADVENT launching their big coordinated strike on Wunderland, their squad attempt to flee along with their allies but they are forced to make a stand which results in them being left stranded and hopeless in the ruins of what was. Knowing that they cannot just give up, they attempt to work together which leads to them making several discoveries that leave each of them conflicted, especially on the subject of Lena, as this dangerous journey must then be made but rising tensions cause problems. Episode Twelve : Resurrection (Part 5) Having reunited with the crew of the Elpis, their squad are brought up to speed and given a chance to recover until they need to continue on their journey when Amar comes to be facing that position of being an leader and his developing relationship with Lena. Once they reach land again, a team heads to the settlement of the area in order to get aid from this resistance cell there but a act on Lily's part forces these two cells to work together in a dangerous mission to rescue her from the nearby new city. Episode Thirteen : Resurrection (Part 6) In retaliation for their activities in that new city, the settlement soon gets raided by ADVENT which costs some more lives but their escape results in them finally making their way through the wilderness and reaching the ship that they have been looking for. Now that they have found it, their resistance begins building towards the goal of fixing it up while Amar and Lena finally come around to discussing where they want to be with each other before a trip must be led to acquire something special. Episode Fourteen : Resurrection (Part 7) Settling into the old airfield, the squad remain conflicted on the existence of the Contagion as the Skyranger is worked on but fortunately it only becomes a problem when the Skyranger is ready to fly and they can make a quick escape. However, before they can return to their Avenger, Amar and Lena must infiltrate New Singapore in order to acquire a important part they need but the days they spend there before they put the mission into action causes some relationship struggle between the two. Episode Fifteen : Resurrection (Part 8) Despite their personal issues, Amar and Lena decide to launch the mission and a great escape from the new city must be had which comes at yet another cost as they return what was needed to the Avenger. Once back to their "home", their situation settles back down as the remaining original squad members settle into new roles and form closer together over loss while great progress is made on the Avenger over time and Amar finally works up the courage to move forward with Lena, despite learning something big about her health. Episode Sixteen : Resurrection (Part 9) Just as things are reaching an sense of peace among the Avenger's inhabitants, chaos quickly ensures when the Avenger's alien AI starts fighting back and taking over all of the systems again, forcing the squads into a close quarters fight for survival which claims more than just a few lives and hits their resistance effort hard enough that, even weeks later, they feel the effects of it. Meanwhile, in the aftermath of it all, this particular group of people finally come to arrive to the Avenger to offer their aid. Episode Seventeen : Avenger Assemble (Part 1) Still dealing with the aftermath of the ceremony of many, including her father, Lily puts herself in the position of "facilitator" in terms of gathering what is needed to keep fixing up their Avenger but, during her first mission of trying out their 3D replication device on this discovered shot down interceptor their situation goes south and she ends up captured by ADVENT, despite a successful scanning, forcing Bradford to lead a rescue when they discover the existence of a special "black bag" squads that have been created to hunt down XCOM. Episode Eighteen : Avenger Assemble (Part 2) Two weeks since her personal "failure", despite statements otherwise and Lily is still feeling the pressure of her new position as well as the legacy her father has left the resistance but heads on her mission to scan this shot down Firestorm for helping in getting the Avenger's flight systems up and running. Meanwhile, Bradford tries to learn about their new hunters and comes into contact with a contingent called "Children Of The Earth" whose leader has been captured, leading to a squad being sent in to rescue her off a train. Episode Nineteen : Avenger Assemble (Part 3) After rescuing Ana from ADVENT's prison train, XCOM have struck up a alliance with the "Children Of The Earth" and just in time for them to discover that a big weapon is being transported and they have a opportunity to destroy it but they face a lot more than expected. Despite causalities, their job is done but they soon learn that a crew, well known for killing high value ADVENT targets, has been imprisoned in the nearby new city and so they attempt a rescue, although prove to be too late to save most of them. Episode Twenty : Avenger Assemble (Part 4) When a SOS is sent out from one of XCOM's finest guerrilla operators who trains her recruits on her skills, Bradford leads a team to help and extract her and her current recruits before they are overwhelmed while they face a possibility of moles in the resistance. Meanwhile, while Bradford is away, Lily leads a squad of volunteers to scan the seat of a interceptor so more comfort can be brought to the personnel on the Avenger as she also comes to recognize she needs to get used to being the chief of engineering. Episode Twenty-One : Avenger Assemble (Part 5) One hundred days since Lily's first mission, XCOM receives a message from a scientist who has become desperate to leave ADVENT which leaves a squad to be sent to infiltrate his underground lab and help him in his weakened state to escape after he removes that chip from his own head but his arrival on their Avenger brings distrust. Later, Lily leads a team to a old crashed scout UFO which she hopes to replicate and modify the AI from despite all of the risks involved as she believes they need one. Episode Twenty-Two : Avenger Assemble (Part 6) Forty-one days since they started the process and both Lily and Tygan have managed to get a fully operational AI that gives this massive boost to productivity on the Avenger but Tygan remains distrusted by the personnel as Lily picks up word about a black market dealer auctioning a working communication module and leads a team to get it from her. A day after being rescued, the trader offers intel on that UFO with a intact data core which leaves Lily to take a squad to retrieve that data to aid in her plan of creating drones. Episode Twenty-Three : The Lazarus Project After three days of working on decoding the retrieved data, Lily has made two very big discoveries from it with one being the location of a power stabilizer that could be used for the Avenger's reactor core and the second being the location of a stronghold where these special ADVENT squads have been operating out of as well as where several vital VIPs have been recently transported to. In response to what they have learned, Bradford and Lily both lead separate teams in order to make use out of what can be gained. Episode Twenty-Four : Factions (Part 1) A squad of Reapers are just out hunting for their own back at their base when they are soon targeted by a heavy ADVENT patrol and they are forced into this big fight but it soon turns out that ADVENT are after more than a fight when they capture one of the Reapers alive. In the aftermath, the Reapers regroup back at their home and try to move on from the losses suffered while two discover evidence of XCOM being around as they are on patrol. Meanwhile, the Ethereals oversee the captured Reaper becoming their first Chosen. Episode Twenty-Five : Factions (Part 2) With the prospect of XCOM being alive having reached them, Volk and Elena establish contact and then set out to meet with them where they learn of a big plan to rescue important civilians from a ADVENT prison train and convince their Reapers back home to be apart of the battle with XCOM and a Skirmisher. Meanwhile, it turns out that the train is a trap that the new Hunter has set and, with the help of Pratal Mox, intends to see carried out but the next battle proves to get very messy for all sides involved. Episode Twenty-Six : Escalation (Part 1) As winter comes for the several factions in the wilds yet again, the Reapers are sending out hunting parties in preparation but these detachments find themselves faced by this very formidable threat. Meanwhile, these Skirmisher recruits are finding themselves finally being given the honor of joining a tribe and are quickly given a chance to prove themselves until a cause for worry about the rest of their tribe leads them on a trip to the camp where a tragic discovery awaits for them to find the aftermath of a massacre. Episode Twenty-Seven : Escalation (Part 2) In response to the attacks led on their people by the Chosen, the Reapers and the Skirmishers are left shaken as the decisions on what to do in response to these attacks are made, resulting in these two factions heading to the same destination. Meanwhile, XCOM is continuing to progress forward as much as they can on the Avenger as well as make plans to attack a ADVENT base when their members in the research lab make a interesting find in terms of some very unique psionic readings. Episode Twenty-Eight : Escalation (Part 3) With a partnership having been formed, XCOM and the Skirmishers team up to launch a attack on their large shared target while a team of Skirmishers are given a special role which puts them in severe danger, even with the sudden help of some Reapers. As this big battle goes on, William and his team end up further investigating the psionic group they discovered, after being told to see if contact can be established, while this special group come to also arrive to the battle itself and lend a helping hand. Episode Twenty-Nine : Escalation (Part 4) A week after the big battle, the three factions are dealing with all the opportunities that were opened to them as well as what was lost during the battle itself until the Skirmishers offer an big deal to XCOM that they cannot refuse which leads to the three factions teaming up again to infiltrate a data site known as Omega station but it is here that these Chosen return and shake all of it up devastatingly. Meanwhile, that hidden Templar faction faces problems of their own in the area which gives XCOM their chance to establish contact. The Characters The Aliens XCOM Konstantine Volikov's Entourage ADVENT Freight Yard's Sanctuary Occupied Police Station's Former Group Miscellaneous Category:Subpages